tttefandomcom-20200213-history
City of Truro
* Gordon and the Famous Visitor |last_appearance= * Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * Flash Bang Wallop! |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name= * City of Truro * 'The City of Truro' Engine No.3440 G.W.R. * Celebrity |nicknames= The Famous Visitor |gender=Male |country_of_origin= The Mainland |affiliation=National Railway Museum |basis=GWR 3700 Class "City" |power_type=Steam |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=100 mph |designer(s)=George Jackson Churchward |builder(s)=Swindon Works |year_built=April 1903 |year_rebuilt=1911 and 1915 |retired=1931 and 1961 |number=* 3440 * 3717 |railway= * Great Western Railway * British Railways |owner(s)=National Railway Museum}} City of Truro is a famous tender engine from the Great Western Railway, who once visited the Island of Sodor. He was the first engine in the world to attain the speed of 100 mph. Biography ''The Railway Series'' City of Truro first appeared in Duck and the Diesel Engine when the Railway Society visited. Duck, although shy at first, quickly befriended him, as the two were both Great Western. Duck talks Great Western all night with City of Truro, which makes Duck very proud of his Great Western ancestry, much to the annoyance of Gordon. Gordon was jealous of City of Truro's record and attempted to go as fast as him, only to have his dome blown off on the Viaduct. When Duck crashed into the barber shop, Sir Topham Hatt said he would inform City of Truro of Duck's bravery and how he and his crew managed to prevent a serious accident. City of Truro was later referenced in Thomas and the Great Railway Show as being a member of the National Railway Museum. ''Thomas & Friends'' City of Truro also appeared in the third season episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. His name was not mentioned (though it appeared on a banner and on his nameplate) and he did not speak, but, according to Duck, he is a celebrity. The engines believe that the engine is conceited due to his high status, however, they learnt that he was not conceited at all and he enjoyed talking to the engines till long after the stars came out. Just like in the Railway Series, Gordon was jealous of him and tried to beat his speed record, only to have his dome blown off. In the eighth season, a photograph of City of Truro appears inside the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's private coaches. In the sixteenth season, a photograph of City of Truro also appears in "Great Railways", a book of famous railway engines. Personality City of Truro and Duck got on very well during his stay on Sodor, talking about their Great Western heritage and ways. He sparked jealousy within Gordon, and gave him ambition to break City of Truro's record but to no avail. In addition, Edward and Duck described him as "the finest engine in the world". Technical Details Real-life History City of Truro is based on the real locomotive of the same name, built in 1903 for the Great Western Railway (GWR) at Swindon Works to a design by George Jackson Churchward. Debatably, City of Truro broke the 100mph speed barrier for steam railways in 1904, the year after it was introduced. However, Flying Scotsman was the first steam engine to attain the speed of 100 mph that was officially recorded. It went on static display at the National Railway Museum following a tube failure in February 2013. In November 2015, he was moved to Steam Museum in Swindon, Wiltshire. For more information - see here. File:CityofTruro.jpg|The real City of Truro File:CityofTruro2013.jpg|City of Truro on display at the National Railway Museum in 2013 Livery City of Truro is currently painted in the Great Western Brunswick green livery, lined out in orange and black, with black frames and the words "Great Western" on his tender. In his appearances in the Railway Series and the television series, he had brown frames and the original Edwardian Great Western Railway crest on his tender. Appearances Railway Series= |-| Television Series= Thomas & Friends * Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (not named; does not speak) * Season 8 - Edward the Great (picture cameo) * Season 16 - Flash Bang Wallop! (picture cameo) City of Truro's scrapped model appeared throughout the fifth to ninth seasons. It also appeared in the 2000 movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. |-| Other Media= Books * 1992 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor * 1994 - The Adventures of Thomas Magazine Stories * 2007 - Surprise Visitor * 2010 - Surprise Visitor * 2012 - City of Truro Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Trivia * City of Truro is the first real engine to appear in both the Railway Series and the television series. * Although he did not appear with a face in the Railway Series or television series, he was portrayed with a face in the 1980 annual and the magazine story, Surprise Visitor. * Although City of Truro's name is never mentioned in the television series, it is seen on the banner at Tidmouth Sheds and his nameplate. * City of Truro is called "セレブリティー" in Japan. Merchandise ERTL Thomas Engine Collection Series Quotes References de:City of Truro pl:City of Truro he:סיטי אוף טרורו ja:セレブリティー Category:Tender engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Other railways Category:National Railway Museum Category:Real Engines Category:4-4-0 Category:The Mainland Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters